


In Too Deep

by vergilshusband



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: (well eventual lol), Alternate Universe, Brief mention of gore/blood, DMC OC, Denial of Feelings, Devil May Cry 5, Family, Fluff and Angst, I guess I have to do everything myself, Memory Loss, OC, Original Character(s), Other, because the concept of heaven existing yet being out of reach in the DMC universe is tight as fuck, capcom please show me actual angels in a DMC game im begging you on my hands and knees, contains lore from the DMC3 manga, if I forgot something I'll add it later I'm so tired, thats the beauty of writing fics, yeah I got a feeling I'll be adding stuff a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vergilshusband/pseuds/vergilshusband
Summary: It all happened so fast, he had no idea he got involved in something bigger than himself.--This all happens during the events of DMC5, but from my O.C.s perspectives.Just something I’ve been wanting to write for awhile. It’s mostly story stuff for my DMC O.C.’s, nothing overly spectacular. There may be mentions of DMC characters and they may meet the O.C.'s, although it will be brief. Idk I'm still figuring this shit out, writing as I go.





	1. Amnesiac

It was a Sunday evening, the perfect time to go out and experience the nightlife for the last time before the Monday work rush hit. And now the spotlight shines upon  _ him _ . He’d been spending the day tidying up his apartment, as he did every weekend.  _ Gotta keep this place in peak condition otherwise it’s gonna drive me nuts _ . He ran his fingers through his rust-colored hair, and gave the scalp a good scratch. It’d been a long day, and he was about ready to take a breather. This city was decently sized and had a lot to do, but he found the downtown area to be the most interesting part. Hell, he was damn glad to live in that area, within walking distance of his favorite spots, in fact. That meant less gas he had to waste. 

He slipped on some clothes and went to check himself out in the bathroom mirror to make sure he looked somewhat decent enough to show his mug in public. His outfit consisted of a black and blue buttoned shirt, blue jeans, a long jungle green denim jacket, black boots, biker gloves, and a necklace with a miniature telescope charm. That little telescope… he often found himself fiddling with it, almost habitually. It was one of the only physical memories he had left from his hometown. The trinket mostly served as a reminder of his previous job, as he used to be a crabber and was very frequently out at sea. While he swore he’d never go back to doing such a dangerous job, he did miss it sometimes. He stared into the mirror, looking into his own stormy blue eyes, getting lost in them. A distant memory kept nagging him, something that he still wondered actually happened or not. His thoughts were interrupted by terror-filled shouting and the collective thumping of feet on the floors of the apartment building. _Ugh, now what…_

Fear. That was what reverberated in the core of his very being, upon hearing the news. _How can this be happening???_ Thoughts and heart racing, he hurriedly left his apartment to hop on his motorbike and speed away, far away. He couldn’t stay here, not anymore. Something… something appeared in the middle of the city, and had decimated a majority of the population in a matter of a few hours. Just the idea of being among the dead sent chills up his spine. _No… not today… I’m not gonna die today… I can’t…_ With a rev of the engine, he set off, his long jacket flowing in the wind.

As he neared the city limits, he could taste safety, sanctuary. _Almost th-_ Before the realization had hit him, it was too late. Maybe he went too fast, or maybe there was debris in the road. Whatever the case, he had lost control of his vehicle and crashed. He landed on the side of his face and slid across the pavement, receiving fatal head trauma. There was no pain, not even a single moment to grasp the consequences of what had just occurred. The asphalt he slid across was slick with his flesh and blood, like it had gone through a meat grinder. In a desperate and quick attempt to escape the city, he had forgotten his helmet, which decreased his chances of survival. In fact, it is what led to his untimely death, but there was nothing that could be done now. In a world like this, time cannot be rewound. 

As the sun slowly peaked over the horizon, his eyes opened. A splitting headache along with soreness in various parts of his body was what woke him.  _ Wh… what… where… _ It seemed he couldn’t quite form coherent thoughts, mind blanking out at every attempt. Something was missing. While trying to make sense of everything, he slowly sat up, fingers pressed against his temple. He kept feeling a sense of uneasiness, although what for was completely lost on him. It was as if… he was a clean slate, a newborn. No memories, absolutely nothing. His clothes were a little torn and his body ached, yet he found no signs of injuries, other than various faded scars.  _ Okay okay… don’t freak out… try to think… think of something, anything. Where you are, what you’re doing here, why you’re here, who you… w a i t.  _ It had dawned on him. He couldn’t even remember  _ his own name _ . Putting his face in his hands, he tried to recall what had happened to the best of his abilities. There was only one thing that was coming up, a thought echoing in his mind:  _ You have to leave. Leave this place, now. Go somewhere else. _ After taking a look at his surroundings, he figured he’d follow those guidelines. Upon mustering the strength to stand, he resumed his journey to escape the city, limping down the road. 

It must have been hours since he had left the smoldering city, as it was nothing but a speck in the distance when he turned around to observe it one last time. “I guess all I can do is press on, huh?” Hearing his own voice was a bit of a comfort, especially since he was all alone. The road he was on was surrounded by nothing but forest, so he guessed there wasn’t any civilization for a few miles. Not that he minded, he wasn’t even tired from all the walking he already did (oddly enough). There was a smell of decay and rot in the air, as if something had died recently. _ Oh… poor thing… _ The source of the scent was found after a few paces up the road: a deer carcass. It looked to be a day or so old and seemed to have been viciously attacked, gutted, leading to its demise. He found he couldn’t stop staring at it, a flicker of hunger pains rising in his stomach. It had been awhile since he had anything to eat, and he used up a lot of energy to get to where he was now. How could he get hungry looking at something gross like _ this,  _ though? Before he was aware of it, he had leaned down and started eating the raw meat, like a lion feasting on its prey after a successful catch. When he realized what he had done, he mentally cursed at himself. _ God dude… What the hell… What the _ **_hell_ ** _ is wrong with you??? What are you doing, man?????  _ There was shame and bewilderment in his mind and he couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right with himself.  _ What the fuck… What’s going on… Why did I just do that?????? Ugh… _ His severe amnesia along with his beaten up body was already throwing him for a loop, but this? This was crazy! He had no control over himself when it happened, an invisible force coaxing him into feeding on the corpse. The hunger pains had subsided, so he guessed he was grateful, but wasn’t too happy that there was now more blood on his clothes. He stood up, trying to wipe off the blood and ultimately making the smears worse. With a heavy sigh, he walked back in the middle of the road to press on. In the distance, he could see what looked to be another city, and came upon a sign saying ‘Red Grave City’.


	2. Crimson Angel

“Now listen… we can do this the easy way, or the hard way!” The sound of  _ clang clang clang _ rang through the streets. Large tentacle-looking tree roots with sharp ends were attempting to stab at a cloaked humanoid figure holding a red lance. Each slash was blocked by the weapon, the force creating a loud metallic resonance.  _ Stubborn-ass tree… this thing’s been nothing but a thorn in my side since I arrived! _ “FUCK OFF, ALREADY!!!” In one fell swoop, the lance pierced the roots, and they then turned to dust. Breathing heavily, the figure quickly sat down on the pavement to rest and removed her hood. A pale androgynous face with slightly curly shoulder-length white hair was revealed. “I’m not even human and it’s still trying to suck me dry… I’d taint all the blood in it if it got ahold of me.” She chortled at her own words, like they were a joke (and they really were). The blood her body housed wasn’t impure, but it was something rare in a world like this, considering her origins.  _ Nah… we don’t have time to open that can of worms back up…  _ The lid was already peeling off though, slowly, as memories began resurfacing.

 

_ “His remaining bloodline… the fate of the world rests in their palms. We must be patient… I sense crucial happenings. Three spirits shall collide in an attempt at recognition, reconciliation. Either they shall all prevail with open arms, or they shall perish… I wonder what it will be.” A very tall and sickly thin humanoid creature sat upon a decrepit stone chair, eyeing her. “You should be wary, Lilith… don’t involve yourself in this. It is not our business, and most definitely not yours…” The tall creature spoke with a soft and low voice, like a mother trying to soothe her newborn’s cries. “I don’t care. I’m not going to stand back and watch all of this unfold and tear the world apart. I’ve spent so long here, stuck, like you, wanting to go back to a home we cannot reach. This world… I’ve grown fond of it, and it is beautiful. To see all of it become poisoned isn’t something I will stand for. You can sit here and do nothing, be my guest. *scoffs* It’s not like you can do anything anyway… There’s nothing left inside of you, no strength, no power. It’s surprising how you still haven’t kicked the bucket yet, Mother”, said Lilith. She was frustrated beyond belief, always being told there was nothing she could do so why should she bother? One thing kept her going, and that was the thought of  _ **them** _ coming back for her. If she saved the world, maybe, just maybe they would notice and see, and reward her. They never would, but ever since she had been left in the human world as a child, she waited for them. Even reaching into her adult years, she never gave up patience, and the painful naivety would never part from her.  _

 

Lilith had stopped herself from delving into her past any more. Now was a very bad time to be reminiscing, especially about those things in particular. The alleys and streets were now quiet, which gave her an opportunity to explore and wander a bit. Even though she’d spent most of her life in the human world, she avoided civilization as much as possible and had lived in the forests. It was better that way, or so she had thought. She got up and started walking, stopping to look at a glowing blue light emanating out of a building that caught her attention. The room was two stories up, seemingly with no way to get in except for the window, which was shattered. Climbing up and into the building through the broken window, she discovered the source of the light: a floor lamp with a blue bulb.  _ *Sigh* Well that’s disappointing. Wouldn’t hurt to check and see if there’s something cool in here, though. _ It looked to be a small apartment, very comfortable. If Lilith were human, maybe she would have lived in a place like this. She came across a kitchen, food still lying out on the counter.  _ Looks like someone was in the middle of making something when all hell broke loose… _ The electricity was still working in this part of town, so the fridge along with all the other appliances was functioning properly. She noticed a cookbook on the floor and with a hint of curiosity, picked it up to take a look at it. While skimming through it, she hummed with satisfaction. It was a cookbook for making sweets, like cookies, cakes, various pastries, etc.  _ Hmmm… never had this kind of stuff before… but it looks so intriguing.  _ Human food wasn’t something she’d ever really had, and now might have been one of the only chances she’d ever get. It was decided she’d make something quick and simple, settling on the first thing that fit the bill: chocolate chip cookies. 

After looking at the list of ingredients, she scoured the kitchen for anything that could be useful. Surprisingly, everything she needed was right there at her fingertips, which got her rather giddy. _What luck! Guess today ain’t so bad!_ Following the directions to the best of her abilities, she measured out and mixed together everything the recipe called for. She even found herself humming to the tune of a human song she’d heard a while back, unfortunately never learning it’s name. Little was she aware, the humming was heard and she had attracted some attention. The humming stopped right after she heard the sound of light footsteps.  _ Something else is here… something other than me!? _ Listening closely, it sounded like whatever it was was bipedal. A human, perhaps? No, it couldn’t be, the Qliphoth’s roots would have discovered and drained them dry by now. The floorboards near the entrance of the kitchen creaked, meaning the unidentified creature was inches away from entering. Drawing her lance, Lilith shouted, “Show yourself, fiend! I am armed and unafraid!” She was rather surprised when a man stood in front of the doorway, looking at her with utter perplexity. A young-looking man, in his early 20’s she guessed, sporting a sword and a prosthetic arm. Something about him was strange to her, as he gave off an energy that only demons had, but he also had the smell of a human. “You… who… what…” She struggled to speak, fear overshadowing her thoughts. Finally, she managed to stutter out a sentence. “ _ Who are you, and what are you doing here? _ ” “To be honest… I’d like to ask you the same thing…” The reply was unexpected.

  
Suddenly, the oven started beeping, meaning it was finished preheating. Hoping to relieve some of the tension in the air, Lilith nervously said to the young man, “Uh… why don’t you have a seat? Make yourself comfortable.” Whoever or whatever he was, she didn’t want tussle with the likes of him and had a feeling her life would end within seconds if she tried. He came off as a little unpredictable, yet… trustworthy? She wasn’t so sure, but he did acknowledge her request and took a seat in the only chair that didn’t seem to be broken. It seemed he took into account that she wasn’t likely to be a threat, judging by her current actions. Admittedly, he was put off by the fact that he found a demon… baking? Demons don’t do that, he thought. Lilith laid out bits of dough on a pan, popped it into the oven, then set a timer and stood against the wall. “Alright”, she said. “I’ll answer your inquiry first, I suppose, as long as you don’t hack away at me and yell ‘timber’.” This got a small and quick chuckle out of the man, which surprised her. “I’m Lilith, and I’m here to help take down that tree you see there in the distance.” She pointed out the window at the massive swaying demon fauna miles away. “Any vermin that get in my way… their death is swift and clean”, she whispered, lightly stroking her lance. “I forged this baby with their own blood. She’s served me well in battle… How about you? What information about yourself would you be willing to grace me with?” She tried her best to make a decent impression, as she was under the assumption he was a demon hunter himself. “I’m Nero. I’m here for the same reason you are”, he replied.  _ Oh thank god. _

**Author's Note:**

> The main guy DOES have a name, but it’s being kept under wraps. I wanted to keep it in line with his whole ‘amnesia’ thing he’s got going on. Things will unfold in different ways, and you’ll get to see exactly what’s happened in the coming chapters.


End file.
